America x Italy A Christmas roleplay
by the epic me8872
Summary: it's around Christmas time and there's some Interesting things that happen between Italy and America by the fire ohonhonhon ! just some yaoi smut roleplay I did with a friend (cause we get bored and have nothin' better to do) and I put it into story context so yeah! boyxboy, yaoi smutyness, don't like don't read; has the ship of America x Italy as the title says! enjoy !


It was a cold snowy day and the fire was a blaze, looking like one of those TV fires. The two nations sat with their back to the fire, America with his Texas mug full of hot chocolate and Italy sketching the Christmas tree. As they sat there, America bang to think what he should get for Italy while petting his hair. Feli felt content as Alfred petted his hair.

"Hey Feli, what would you like for Christmas?" Alfred asked. Italy thought for a moment before saying,

"I don't know there isn't anything I really want; I mean I have everything I could want." He said.

"Are you sure dude? There's nothin you want?" Alfred asked.

"No, I already have you and that's all I need." Feli replied. Somewhat shock Alfred said,

"Really dude? I'm glad I have you too *kisses Feliciano's cheek* I don't think I need anything else either, I'm just happy to be with you." Alfred said.

"Awww thank you Alfred" Feliciano says as he hugs him and kisses his forehead. "What do you want?"

"I don't know dude, how 'bout we just make presents like chocolate or somethin'" Alfred said.

"Ok that sounds nice" Feli said as he put his sketch book down and leaned his head on Alfred's arm smiling. Alfred sighed his back was starting to get to warm so he lied down on the floor pulling Feliciano on top on him

"That's better" he said

"Warm and nice I like it" Feli said snuggling into his arms. Alfred starts to lightly kiss Feli's neck and he tilts his head giving Alfred more access.

"Mmm Alfred" Alfred soon starts to nibble on his ear and slides his hands up Feliciano's shirt. Feli giggles at the feeling and says "A-Alfred that tickles" Alfred smirks and stops "but you taste so sweet"

"You think so?" Feli says leaning down and giving Alfred a quick kiss and starts to nibble a trail down his neck.

"y-yeah," Alfred says lightly moaning and Feliciano's actions. Feli stops and pulls away smirking "you taste good as well," he says slipping his hand up Alfred's shirt pinching one of his nipples, Alfred then leans up and captures Feli's lips in a kiss licking his bottom lip asking for entrance which Feli gives. Alfred slips his tongue in the taste of hot chocolate still lingering causing Feli to moan at the taste and feeling tweaking Alfred's nipples again. Alfred lightly moans and reaches up too pull Feli's curl, Feli breaks the kiss panting and moaning "Ah…Alfred" Alfred smirks and takes his curl in his mouth. Feli's feels the heat starting to rise and says "al-ah-Alfred if you keep this u-up ill cum before w-we do anything." Alfred stops and pulls back and starts to undress.

"Ok but I want you to top this time" Alfred says.

"Okay Alfred" Feli says as he starts to undress. "Do you want to continue this here or on the bed?"

"Here is fine" Alfred says pulling Feliciano into another kiss. Feli smirks and grinds their hips together causing Alfred to moan at the friction

"Feli~ I want you so bad~" Alfred say. Feli smirks and sits up placing three fingers at Alfred's mouth "suck" he tells Alfred. Alfred takes the fingers in his mouth coating them with saliva while looking into Feliciano's eyes. Feli smiles and looks into Alfred's eyes and shivers at the feeling of Alfred sucking on his fingers. Alfred hums and gets them nice and wet, Feli pulls his fingers away

"Eager aren't you?" Feliciano asks. Alfred blushes "maybe…" Feli giggles saying "it's okay to be" and places a finger at Alfred's entrance, kisses him and pushes in. Alfred kisses back lightly moaning, Feli smirks and adds another finger thrusting them in and out, searching for Alfred's g-pot. Alfred aches his back and lets out a loud moan, Feliciano finding his spot he add the third finger stretching him.

"P-please…F-Feli I want you…" Alfred says panting.

"Ok Alfred but... I want you to ride me this time, ok" Feli says blushing.

"Ok, s-sure…" Alfred says lying Feliciano down, gets on top of him and slowly lowers himself onto Feli's shaft. Feliciano moans at the feeling of Alfred's walls around his erection "god A-Alfred you feel so good"

"y-you feel so good t-too" Alfred says slowly lifting up again slowly moving up and down moaning at the friction. Feli moans at Alfred's movements, he grabs his hips and thrust up hitting Alfred's g-spot again making him moan loudly,

"Feli~!" he moans "Al-Alfred I'm going to cum" Feliciano says reaching forward stroking Florida "ah, so am I…" Alfred says feeling the heat start to coil up getting tighter and tighter till he see's white and cums,

"Feliciano~!" Alfred moans out. Felling Alfred tighten up Feli thrusts up one more time and releases "Alfred-d~!"

"God…*pant* I love you so much Feli" Alfred pants out.

"Ti amo Alfred" Feli says leaning up to give Alfred a light kiss. Alfred kisses back and pulls off Feli and sits on his knees still panting. Feli looks at him with concern

"Are you going to be alright Alfred? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Feli asks.

"No I'm fine, just a little tired is all dude" Alfred replies

"Ok, then let's head to bed" Feli says. "Ok" Alfred's say standing up offering a hand to Feliciano which he takes standing up and leads Alfred to the bed room. They crawl in to bed, pulling the covers up and snuggling agents each other enjoying their embrace.


End file.
